


The Other Woman

by bracus09



Series: SEAL Team Week 2020 [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracus09/pseuds/bracus09
Summary: Every man has needs. Jason is no different.
Relationships: Jason Hayes/Alana Hayes
Series: SEAL Team Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599607
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Jason Hayes or Romance Pairing
> 
> Why not both?
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason Hayes drove aimlessly through the streets. He simply didn't want to go back to his dark, quiet house. Alana had been gone almost a month; the kids were staying at friends for the weekend. The house seemed colder, emptier, every day. His entire life seemed disarranged, turned on its axis. The team, the ops were his refuge, now; his house, the place he avoided as much as possible.

When his mind returned from autopilot, he found himself in Virginia Beach. Up the road ahead, a gilded sign glowed in the pool of light cast by spots hidden in the lush landscaping. The Historic Cavalier Hotel - where we spent our wedding night. Jason's mouth twisted wryly at the thought. He pulled in.

The venerable sea-side hotel looked as elegant as ever. He hoped the restaurant had retained its excellence as well. He pulled into a space, shut off the engine, then simply sat a moment, remembering. He and Alana had barely been able to afford their night there. Hell, it'd still be a strain to afford more than a night here. A lot of progress in fifteen years. He blew out a long breath and reached to roll up the window. The light danced across his wedding band. On impulse, he twisted the ring off, rolled it in his hand. He pulled his wallet out and tucked the wide gold band inside.

Jason strolled into the hotel's gracious lobby and paused, taking in the decor appraisingly. Amazing how little the place has changed after all these years. He still remembered the way to the hotel's bar. Pulling open the heavy, frosted door, he entered.

The room was dimmer than the lobby, and despite the constant hum of low-voiced conversation, it seemed very quiet. Mellow jazz floated across the room, from a pianist tucked discreetly in a corner. Jason made his way through the groupings of small tables. It seemed to him, in his loneliness, that every one of them was occupied by a couple intent on staring into each other's eyes. He took a stool at the almost empty bar, ordered a whiskey on the rocks.

He took a sip, then cradled the cold, heavy glass in his hands, staring into the dark amber fluid. He had sipped his way slowly almost to the bottom of his glass when a voice spoke from slightly behind him. "May I take this stool?" 

Her voice sounds like velvet. Smiling at his unaccustomed flight of whimsy, ‘Must be the whiskey kicking in,’ Jason looked around. "Be my guest."

As the woman seated herself and ordered a glass of white wine, Jason took another small nip of his drink and openly admired her. She had an oval face, full, rosy lips and large brown eyes - like the faces Flemish masters created for the highest of their angels. Dark red hair gleamed in the light, swept up into a... French twist, that's what Alana called it... caught by a tortoise shell comb. Small strands fell free with calculated sensuality, to brush her neck and cheeks.

Her dress was a rich brown, but it wasn't velvet. It was better. Some sort of soft, furry knit that gently defined every curve of her slender body. The neckline exposed the sweep of her collarbones, hinted at her cleavage. A design of autumn leaves followed the neckline, wandered across one shoulder and down the sleeve. They're velvet, Jason noted with private amusement.

His eyes had made it to the hem of the dress, when the woman turned to face him. Realizing the rudeness of his stare, he dropped his eyes back to his drink hastily.

"Thank you," the woman said in her smoky voice. "I had almost decided to drink in my room, as dangerous a practice as that is." She smiled a bit at the handsome man beside her, ventured, "It seems we're the only two unattached people in the place."

He glanced behind him at the rest of the bar, returned her smile, "It looked that way to me, too. I thought it was just my imagination."

A low-pitched, soft laugh rippled from her, "No, it wasn't your imagination." She tilted her head and studied him openly.

Jason willed himself not to flush as her eyes traveled down his body, then back up. With a boldness that would only come out while in the field, he ventured, "I hate to eat alone, too. Since we're the only two unattached people in the place, would you have dinner with me?"

She looked away, planted her elbow on the bar, toyed with the stem of her wineglass, then gave him a coy glance out of the corner of her eye. "I might, if I knew your name."

"Jason, Jason Hayes." He easily returned.

Her hand brushed his, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jason. I'm Gwen."

"Gwen what?"

Her smile was mysterious. "For right now, just Gwen."

He was intrigued. "What brings you to The Historic Cavalier, alone, Just Gwen?"

She tossed her head, setting her amber earrings swaying, "Business, clearing up the remains of a marriage." Her mouth twisted. "My husband traded in two things on his last birthday. Our sedan, for a shiny black Corvette, and me, for a shiny blond twenty-two-year-old."

"Your husband, Just Gwen, is a fool!" he blurted.

"Something else we agree on, then," she smiled. She reached out and touched his left hand. "What's your tale of woe, Jason?"

"What makes you think I have one?" He easily replied back.

Her laugh rippled again. Her fingertips brushed his ring finger. "My grandmother called that a 'cheater's ring.' Are you planning to cheat on someone tonight?

Jason looked down, startled, and with chagrin saw that even though his ring was in his pocket, its ghost was still plainly visible on his finger. "I'm not cheating on anyone. My wife left, over a month ago-- but it wasn't until tonight that I took my ring off."

"Decided it's time to get back into circulation?" She replied in a small velvet voice.

"No, not really - not until you sat down here." Jason explained, looking at the woman in front of him.

"I'm flattered that I've had that effect," Gwen purred, and took another sip of her wine. "I've felt like a dowdy old matron, recently."

Jason chuckled. "Those are three words that no man in his right mind would come up with to describe you." He reached for his wallet, paid for their drinks. "Why don't we go to the dining room, have dinner and get better acquainted?"

She pushed her wineglass away, " I have a better idea." She opened her purse, and laid her room key on the bar, next to his hand. "The dining room is so crowded at this time of the evening. Why don't you come upstairs, we'll order room service."

Jason's heart pounded.

Gwen caught the expression of hesitation that flashed across his face. "If you decide not to, leave the key at the desk. I'll understand." She rose and walked away.

Jason watched her all the way, until the door closed behind her. He drained the remains of his whiskey in one burning swallow, and picked up the key. He turned it over and over in his hand, as his mind turned over her invitation. Ten minutes passed. He stood, pocketed the key, and left the bar.

****

The elevator doors slid open silently. Jason Hayes crossed the hall, glanced at the number on the room door, and turned to his right. Three doors down, he somewhat nervously ran his fingers through his hair, then knocked.

"Who is it?" came from the other side.

"Jason." He replied.

"Well come on in," the voice laughed. "You have the key!"

He opened the door to the room. ‘No, the suite,’ he corrected himself as he stepped inside. ‘I could get used to this, but not on a Senior Chief's salary,’ he mused as he glanced around at the understated elegance.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right out," Gwen's voice called from what he assumed had to be the bedroom.

Jason sat down on the overstuffed sofa. He snorted softly as he realized his palms were sweating. ‘I'm as nervous as I was on my first date.’

Gwen stepped into the room, and Jason felt his heartbeat trip, then reset into true tachycardia. She had exchanged her dress for a dark green robe of heavy satin brocade. As she moved, it swung open enough to give him tantalizing glimpses of her long, tanned legs.

She sat down on the couch beside him, very close. She leaned forward slightly, in a move calculated to allow her robe to gape, just a little, just enough. "We should order our dinner, don't you think?"

‘Think?’ his mind stammered... ‘oh, yeah, think...’ He reached out, brushed her cheek, set a jade eardrop swaying. "Somehow, Just Gwen, I'm not as hungry as I was, earlier."

Gwen smiled at the open desire glowing in his eyes. "I was hoping you would feel that way, Jason." Her hand touched his thigh, moved upward a bit as she leaned towards him, her lips parting. He met her halfway. His hands cradled her waist as he kissed her, gently, then more urgently as her hands roamed up his body, to lock behind his neck. She lay back, pulling him down to lie across her.

He raised his head, struggling to catch his breath as he admired her beautiful face once again.

"Will you stay with me tonight, Jason? Keep me company?" Gwen whispered.

His answered by pulling the comb from her hair, letting the dark red satiny mane fall free. She sighed, closing her eyes with a smile of conquest as he kissed her throat, untied the sash of her robe.

Jason gave a sigh of his own, against the pulse beating in her neck. The sensation of her hands against his skin, as she tugged at his shirt, affected him more strongly than anything he'd felt, in years. He pushed her robe away, his hands shaking slightly as he stroked down over her body. He caressed the dark little buds of her nipples, feeling them tighten in his fingers. He cupped her breasts. ‘Perfect, so perfect...’

He kissed each nipple longingly, luxuriating in the taste of her, then stood.

"Where are you going?" Gwen gasped, her eyes widening.

"Nowhere..." Jason offered her his hand. "Let me look at you."

With an almost feline smile, Gwen came to her feet, as well. "In the bedroom."

Jason followed her across the room, through a heavy, paneled oak door. The bed was turned back, the only light came from a multitude of candles. The air was sweet with the scent of warm bee's wax, and the same exotic perfume he'd first breathed in from her skin. He turned, as Gwen closed the door with a solid click.

Her eyes on his, she gave a small flick of her shoulders, let the robe slide to the floor behind her.

"Gwen, you're beautiful," he breathed, taking in the sight of her standing there naked before him, her skin turned to warm ivory by the glow of the candlelight.

She stepped close again, "That look in your eyes, makes me feel beautiful again, Jason."

His hands roamed over her, he kissed and nipped at her skin. She whimpered, tugged his shirt off over his head, pulled it free of his arms.

"Mmm," she hummed in delight, running her fingers over his muscled chest. "I like this..."

‘So do I...’ Jason exulted, as she licked him, sucked at his nipples, ran her hands over his ribs, his back.

She unbuckled his jeans, pushed them down. She sent his boxers after them, then backed away just enough to allow Jason to free himself from the discarded clothing. Smiling into his bliss-filled face, she closed one hand around his rigid shaft, cradled his throbbing sac with the other. "Your wife was insane to walk away from this, Jason Hayes," she breathed, as she knelt in front of him.

"Ahhh... Gwen, yes!" he groaned as she took him into her mouth, slowly, to the hilt. ‘I always wanted Alana to...’ Coherent thought left him then. He struggled against the pleasure enough to keep his eyes opened halfway, watching her, his hands tangling in her hair. The pleasure was incredible, made even more intense as he realized, from her face, her moans, that she was enjoying the act almost as much as he.

He dropped his head back and for some time simply...felt. The sensations increased to an almost unbearable level of ecstasy, when Jason reined himself in. This was fantastic, like his wildest fantasies, but it wasn't all he wanted... "Gwen, baby, stop...."

"Why?" She questioned, looking up from where she was positioned.

He took her arm, lifted her to her feet. He kissed her deeply, then lifted his head, cradling her in his arms. "I want to make love to you."

She smiled, and he picked her up, laying her on the bed. He lay down beside her, but when he started to lean over her, she put her hands on his chest, resisting.

"Jason... I don't want to explain why, but.... I want... I need... to be in control, here." She explained.

He stared down into her wide brown eyes a moment, then nodded with a smile. "Yes ma'am. I'll do whatever you say, Just Gwen."

"Lie back and enjoy the ride," she commanded in a sultry voice.

He was more than happy to comply, drawing in his breath in a long hiss of pleasure as she straddled his hips and with teasing slowness, lowered herself onto him.

Jason moaned with delight, as she skillfully rode him, twisting and circling her hips in ways that sent him straight out of his mind. They bucked and writhed, leading and following, until Gwen opened her eyes, and looked at Jason's blissful expression. A smile crossed her lips, and she reached down, between her own legs.

Her fingers wet with her own lubrication, she reached further down and slid one finger inside him.

Jason's eyes flew open, but before he could react to the startling sensation, she pressed upwards, against his soft inner wall as she clenched her muscles around his cock.

The move was like an electric jolt straight into the pleasure center of Jason's brain. He gave a full-throated shout and shuddered, consumed by the most intense orgasm of his life. Gwen followed him over the edge, laughing helplessly.

It took quite a while for either of them to regain independent movement. Gwen rolled off Jason carefully, and he gathered her into his arms. She snuggled her head against his damp chest, drew aimless patterns with a fingernail through the sweat glistening on his chest.

"So, Alana is your wife?" she asked softly.

Only then did it hit him, what he'd shouted out as he came. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry..." he began.

She gave a rueful chuckle. "Don't be. Even though this was all my idea, I'm not sure how I would have felt if you'd yelled out 'Gwen.' "

"If I had, it would have been a compliment, m'dear. You're quite the actress." Jason chuckled.

She giggled, blushed. "You're not bad, yourself." She took his left hand, rubbed her thumb over his ring finger. "Inspired move, that, taking off your wedding band." She wrinkled her nose at him playfully. "But you can put it back on, now."

"I don't think my knees will hold me yet, to go get it," he confessed with a grin. "Where in the world did you learn that little maneuver?"

"I cannot disclose my sources," she replied, in an accent that made it mysterious. "But it's nice to know I can still rock your world."

He kissed her passionately, "World, hell-- woman, you sent me to another planet."

He tapped her on the nose. "I'll have to send you away to help at your mother’s more often, if this is the kind of homecoming I can look forward to. When you sent me that letter, while I was deployed, you wicked little beast, telling me about this..." he chuckled. "Do you have any idea how long I had to hide away from the guys, pretending to do paperwork, before I was physically able to come around them without embarrassing myself?"

"Why do you think I sent it to you in the first place?" she replied with mock innocence.  
Jason laughed, and kissed her. "I really like this," he said, fingering a strand of her hair. "I almost didn't recognize you. Deep red hair color and brown eyes."

"Contacts," she explained, "And I'm glad you approve of the hair color... Naima talked me into it. I was afraid you'd be angry, you always told me not to color my hair because you liked the dirty blonde.” She explained.

"I don’t often admit when I’m wrong. You're beautiful as a blonde, but baby, I have to say, you're a raving knock-out as a redhead." Jason admitted.

A knock came at the door, "Room service!"

"Ah, The Historic Cavalier! Even their timing is perfect!" she laughed.

"You already ordered?" Jason asked in amazement.

Alana got up and retrieved her robe. "Oh yes," she answered, raising her voice enough to reach him as she went to the door. "Remember what we wanted, but couldn't afford, the last time we were here?"

Jason grinned, and leaned back against the headboard, lacing his hands behind his head. The home fires were stoked to a roar, once more. ‘Nice way to wind up fifteen years,’ he mused, and let his imagination wander. Alana's got a birthday coming up soon...


End file.
